Opposites Attract
by xXStoneWalkerXx
Summary: In an early morning commute, you can meet some strange people. Naruto is a singer. Hinata is a game designer. Will opposites attract on a Metro? (Sorry, I suck at summaries. Not a oneshot) NaruHina side: ShikaTema SaiIno GaaraMatsuri KibaxYoung Karui SasuSaku
1. Intro

Stone** here with a new Fic for you! So This a NaruHina story. I do not have to list reasons because they are the best pairing ever.**

**I decided to update every Saterday but if I have something going on, I'll update that Friday. I'll try and get a chap out for JUST MY LUCK soon.**

**Me: ****_Kakashi, do the honors!_**

**Kakashi: ****_Stone-chan does not own Naruto or the Characters. ^/ |_**

* * *

Everyone has probably heard that the Morning commute to work in New York sucks. Let us just clarify that it does. Especially the SubWay. With all the people waiting for the train, spilling drinks, getting seats, all the diffucult things. Especially today for our certain blond hair boy...

^%^

"Where are you?"

"I'm going through the spinny thingies."

"What spinny thingies?"

"The ones where you walk through with spikes."

Groan. "Just try and get here, Kiba's getting anxious."

"Fine, Teme."

"Dobe."

Click.

Naruto shoved his phone into his bag, pushing through the underground crowd. Some people parted for him, others just stood in the way, obnoxiously on their phone or popping gum. Naruto could finally see the Metro. Making a quick dash, Naruto made it inside before the doors closed.

_I'm saved, _He thought. _Or maybe not..._

Naruto's usually happy personality melted. All the seats were taken. It wasn't his lucky day. He made his way over to the edge of the oposite door and latched himself onto a pole. (Let's all go pole dancing, Naruto. -_-')

Naruto reajusted the strap for the heavy thing on his back. Sometimes there are perks to playing an instrument and then there aren't. If your wondering Naruto played the Guitar. All kinds, ranging from Acoustic to Electric to Bass.

Music spoke out to the young boy at a very young age. By the time he was 1, he was hitting or strumming anything that made noise. That gave his foster father and God Father, Jairaya, the image he would become great.

A sneeze snapped him out of his dreaming. He searched for the person who made the noise. His eyes scanned his car, landing on a dark haired girl about his age.

She wore black leggings with fabricated purple flats with bows at the toe. She wore a plain short sleeved dark purple shirt with a deep red scarf. Her face was in a dark purple 3DS with light purple swirls with a fancy 'H' in the middle. Her deep indigo colored hair trailed down her back and shoulders ending about her low back with a purple dyed strand on the side. Her face was clear of makeup and her lips were streched into a thin line, clearly in concetration, not showing how big her lips were. Her eyes is what caught Naruto off guard. They were a light lavender with no pupil.

His blue eyes watched her intently. He had never seen such eyes before. Naruto was at a cross. He didn't know what to think. Cool? Weird? Pretty? Scary? He didn't know.

The girl blinked and looked around. Her eyes landed on Naruto. Lavender met blue. There was a brief staring contest. Naruto looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

_Dumb Ass! She's gonna think your a stalker! _Even so, Naruto could still feel himself look at her.

_Don't look, damnnit! _

For the hour it seemed like, Naruto had a hard time not looking at the girl. He was saved when the annoucment went off for his stop, he felt like kissing the ground. Until the girl got up with him. Naruto exited feeling the girl's eyes on him. He shouldered his Guitar uncomfortably.

He finally 'escaped' her when he made it out from underground. He went left and she went right. He started to walk to his destination. He stopped and turned around to see the fading image of that girl.

^%^

"I SAW THE MOST COOLEST THING EVER TODAY!"

Naruto slammed open the door hitting something behind it. Or rather someone.

"What the fuck!?"

"Oh shit! Sorry Kiba!"

A brunette headed male lay on the floor clutching his head. The boy had some rather dog like feateres like the shape of his eyes. His spiky brown hair fell every where some landing on his cheeks where two red upside down triangles were painted.

"Uzumaki! One of these day's I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Damnnit! I said I'm sorry!" Naruto helped the boy up.

"Kiba, dude. This happens most of the time." a black haired boy said from the corner of the room.

"Shut up Sasuke-Teme." Naruto replied.

A boy with brown hair styled up in a ponytail that resemble a pineapple spoke up. "So Naruto, what is this 'coolest thing ever'?"

"Could it be that you saw your first boobs?" A very pale boy piped in.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy. "No, Sai. I did not." He then looked at the pineapple headed boy. "So I was on the Metro coming here and I saw a girl."

"A GIRL?!" All the boys yelled including a red headed boy.

"Not like that!" Naruto yelled. "Anyways. She had these really cool eyes. They were like a purpley color and no black thingy that's usually on the eye!"

"The pupil?" Asked the red head.

"Thank you Gaara!"

"Congrats Dobe, but we need to practice. We have a gig in a week." Sasuke said.

All the boys agreed and started to set up.

* * *

**Ohhh. WHAT ARE THE BOISE UP TO! NO idea but anyway, if you didn't catch on there is; Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sai.**

**The girl will revealed in the next chappie. If you haven't already guessed. Till next time my Purple Bandittos!**


	2. Her Very Own Stalker

**Gosh, I feel like it's Christmas! I'm giving you all these updates! Thank's for all the support, tacos! I just put it out like two days ago and now I have 6 reveiws! THANK YOU GUYS SO EFFING MUCH! Shoutout to all of you whom I'm to lazy to name!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Deidara:** **_Why do I have to do it?_**

**Me: ****_Because you were the only one avaliable_**

**Deidara: ****_Damn girl and her charms. STONE doesn't own Naruto._**

* * *

Naruto was looking forward for this day. He desperatly wanted to see that girl again. She was so cool. He didn't feel any kind of romance towards her. He had his eyes set on Sakura, a childhood friend. So that morning, he got up at 7 and made his early route to get a seat on the subway.

Going through the same process as yesterday and the day before, Naruto entered the train. It was pretty much empty. He instantly spotted the girl, knees up to her chest, DS in her face. He did something that surprised him. He sat down next to her.

_Idiot! Why did you do that?! Now your officially the ultimate stalker._

The girl gave him a side ways glace as he settled himself in the seat. His ride would be about 30 minutes if he wanted to get to work. Naruto worked at a bakery his God father's friend owned. He didn't want to feel her wrath.

Naruto put his arms behind his head as he shut his eyes. Not to long after he could hear a faint 'God damnit' coming from the girl. He opened his eyes and peeked at the screen.

The girl was playing Pokemon. Not just any Pokemon game, but the new game that was coming out next year.

"Oh my god! You have Pokemon X!" Naruto exclaimed in awe.

The girl jump at his sudden burst of exitment. Lavender eyes stared at Naruto.

"You play Pokemon?" She asked, eyes wide.

He nodded his head vigoriously. "I've played ever since I was a kid!"

"M-me too."

"So why do you have the new game that's supposed to come out next year?" He quirked a brow.

The girl looked away for a moment, to her screen, then back to Naruto. "Would you beleive me that I work for Nintendo and became a Beta?"

A Beta? "A-a Beta? Nintendo? No way! What do you do there? How did you become a Beta?!" Naruto bombarded her with questions.

The girl giggled. "I'm a game designer there. My coworkers thought I'd be perfect to beta this game."

"What are you supposed to do if you're a beta?"

"I check and make sure to are no defalts, bugs, or glitches. You know, the works."

"Amazing!"

Naruto liked this girl. He loved video games and always dreamed of becoming a beta. He was always declined when he sent an application. Yet he still didn't know this girl's name. He scratched his neck.

"I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuga." The girl smiled.

^%^

For the next 30 minutes Naruto and Hinata talked about all kinds of games. What game's she's beta tested, what new games she's designing, and a weird glitch that Hinata labled as Perverted. Then the whole conversation switched around.

"So what do you do?" Hinata asked.

"I work at a bakery." Naruto said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"What bakery?"

"Purple Slugs."

"What?! No way! They have the best food!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"But you'd proabaly burn down the building." Hinata teased.

"Would you beleive it that I can bake a mean bagle?"

Hinata nodded, trying to stop the incoming fit of laughter. Hinata ran a hand through her indigo colored hair, gaining some composure.

"But what else do you do? I saw you with a guitar yesterday when you were stalking. By the way, why were you looking at me yesterday?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. Should he tell her the reason why he kept looking at her? Would she think he was weird? Probably.

"Well I'm in a band..." Naruto started. "I'm lead vocal and guitarist. We play gigs at bars and stuff. The reason I kept 'stalking' you yesterday was because I was interested in your eyes..."

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. I've never seen purple eyes before."

Hinata's face pinked a little before she shook her head. "So your in a band?"

Naruto nodded. "Yup."

"That's cool!"

"Yeah, If your wondering, we have a gig at the DragonFly Bar next wendsay at 8. If you want to come that is."

Hinata nodded. "I would love to see me stalker play."

Naruto's cheeks tinted a light pink.

Just then the AC went off, stating Naruto's leaving. Hinata got off with him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Hinata crossed her arms.

"What? T-this is my stop to."

Naruto laughed. "Then I shall walk you up to the main ground," Naruto faked a english accent. "You may never know what kind of _stalkers _are out there."

Hinata giggled into her fist. Just as Naruto said, he walked with her up to the surface as saw her off. He liked Hinata. She would be a good friend.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**So any of my lovely taco's out there Beta Readers? I would love to have someone Beta read this for me! PLEASE! If interested please Private Message me or leave a reveiw. I would love you forever! Thanks bye!**


	3. Her Own

**CHRISTMAS! So I stayed home sick today. Let me tell you... It sucked. I was sleeping practically all day and planning out this chapter. So new chapter three guys! Continue with the reviews. I might have some kind of contest in the future... Not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **Do it SHINO!

**Shino: **Miss Stone doesn't own Naruto.

**Me: ***sweat drop* Could you at least say it charismatically?

**Shino: **No.

* * *

Hinata was having one of the best days of her life. First, her _stalker _confronted her. Second, he was attractive. Third, he could relate to her. And fourthly, she found out that was going to be the head designer for a new game.

"Really?!" Hinata exclaimed, eye's glowing like a child on Christmas.

"Yeah. You've shown yourself worthy," Her boss, Temari, told her. "And besides. You have pure artistic talent. More than the others in your division."

Temari gave a toothy grin. Hinata's boss, Temari No Sabaku, was a beautiful woman. Perfect shape, pretty dark blue eyes, luscious sandy blond hair tied up in for ponytails on her head, and the perfect attitude. Hinata really envied her but looked up to her.

"What's the game?" Hinata asked.

Hinata got out a pad of paper and a pen, looking at Temari expectantly. Temari gave another grin. "You're own."

"M-my own?" Hinata's mouth gaped open.

"Yeah! We don't have any games to do yet, and my boss told me to find the best to make a new game! So I picked you, Hinata. And I know you've always wanted to create your own video game."

"N-no way...," Hinata stated, eyes wide. "No way!"

Hinata smiled and did a goofy dance. Temari watched with amusement. She had this weird boss- employee relationship with her. Temari could actually call Hinata her little sister. Temari's face got serious.

"Hinata." She said, in her business voice.

Hinata stopped her dancing at stared at Temari. "Yes?"

"You'd better make me proud, you hear?"

Hinata smiled once more and nodded her head. "I will!"

With that, Hinata scurried out of Temari's office to her little section of the building. Temari smiled after her, proud of her choice.

_Now... With Gaara's college bill..._

* * *

Hinata felt like she was on Cloud 9 when she skipped to join her comrade, TenTen Long. TenTen's dark chocolate eyes stared Hinata as she hummed to herself as she sat herself down at her computer. She cocked a brow.

"What's up, Miss Happy?" TenTen asked, sitting next to Hinata on her desk.

"Temari said I get to make my own game!" Hinata yelled quietly.

Brown eyes widened as she embraced her teammate. "Oh my gosh! You finally got your wish!"

Hinata took her friend's hug. TenTen's brown hair, wrapped up in two identical buns on the top of her head, bounced as she and Hinata jumped around the room. After about five minutes, they sat down, tired from all the excitement.

"Who's gonna be on your team?" TenTen asked.

"Well you, of course, but other than that, I'm not sure," Hinata said sadly. "I don't even know what it's gonna be, too."

"Leave your team to me. You get to work, Hina." With that, TenTen left Hinata alone to work up some designs.

Hinata spun in her chair, with a smile and a content sigh. Today was definitely her day. She couldn't wait to get home to tell her sister and cousin about this. And oddly enough, she couldn't wait to tell Naruto.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock in the evening when Hinata finally got home. Hinata had gotten pretty much no where. All she wanted to do when she got home was go on her bed and sleep. So Hinata packed up her things in her side pack(one of those packs where the bag is on your hip with one shoulder strap running across your chest.) and left.

She did the walking towards the subway, hoping to get on the 9:30 ride. Hinata went through the usual and made early to wait until the train came. After awhile of wait, the train came into view, coming to a stop, and opening it's door's.

Hinata trekked on and found a seat. She got out her 3DS and continued her Pokémon game. Not to later, a certain blonde boy came in and took the empty seat next to Hinata. The boy invaded her space looking at her game. She giggled and tried to push him away.

Hinata took in the boy's appearance. Sun kissed blond hair that didn't give a crap, deep sea blue eyes, and the ultimate hot guy tan. His face seemed a bit messy, with some flour on the side of his face.

"Hey, Hinata." He said.

"Hey, Naruto."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Hinata's giddy attitude. "Is there something I missed?"

Her smile widened. "I have awesome news!"

"I love awesome news," Naruto replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Hinata breathed in. "I get to make my own game!"

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled, earning a few glances from the people around them. Some of the elderly just smiled, enjoying the way the young duo were interacting.

Hinata nodded. Naruto's eyes widened and brightened. Hinata could feel blood rush to her cheeks.

"I'm still not sure what it's gonna be though..."

"One of these days," Naruto started. "I'm going to barge into where ever you work and have these awesome ideas! And then I'll have my name on a video game! It's my life goal!"

Hinata laughed. "Are you sure that's you're life goal?"

He nodded defiantly, arms crossed. "Of course it is! Do you doubt the almighty Naruto Uzumaki?!"

Hinata laughed harder. "Y-yes I-i do!"

He pursed his lips and turned to face the opposite direction of her. Naruto kept this up when Hinata stopped laughing. She stared at him. Hinata got out her purple DS and waved it in front of his face.

"I have Pokemon!" She taunted.

Hinata could see his eyes follow the purple rectangle as he reached out to grab it. He face towards her, childish pout on his features with the 3DS in hand.

"Fine... Just this once... You win." He said.

"Okay." Hinata laughed.


	4. Realization

**YO! Happy Friday! Today during school, I had to dress up for reasons you don't wont to know... But it was hell... Anyway... I have fifty dollars and a Walmart gift card. What should i buy?**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Me: **__Kiba do the works._

_**Kiba: **__Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not this noob._

_**Me: **__Who you callin' a noob, noob?!_

_**Kiba: **__..._

* * *

Once Hinata got home to her shared apartment, she was ready to just jump in bed and sleep for the rest of the year. Her sister had other plans.

"Why are you home so late!" Hanabi exclaimed, sprawled out on their couch.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Hinata teased sitting on her sister's legs.

"C'mon! What's new sis? Meet a boy? Got a promotion?" Hanabi raised a brow.

Hinata's violet eyes widened. "How did you know?!"

Hanabi laughed. "Holy crap, I'm right?! You met a boy!?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "You care more about my social life than my work?"

"C'mon Hinata! You haven't even been on a date yet! Tell me about him!" Hanabi sat up sliding her legs out from under her sister.

Hinata put a finger to her chin. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Blonde, tan, blue eyes. He's in a band, but works at the Purple Slue Bakery. Uh... He's nice, funny, and you cant help but smile around him."

Hinata smiled. This did not go pass Hanbi. "So how do you feel about him?"

Hinata jumped and stared down at the brunette. Heat rose up to her cheeks as Hanabi's eyes widened.

"You like him. You like a boy... Hinata likes someone!" Hanabi yelled.

The 13 year old danced around the apartment Shouting random nonsense about Her liking Naruto. Hinata was blushing furiously as she chased her sister round.

Unknowing, the front door opened revealing a man, a year older than Hinata, his eyes wide.

"What is going on in here?" He asked, still in the doorway.

The two sisters paused and slowly turned to the man.

"Neji..." The two said together.

Neji's brow shot up. "Hinata likes a boy?"

Hinata blushed deeper as she shook her head. "N-no I d-don't!"

Hanabi narrowed her eyes playfully. "Look bro! She's stuttering!"

Neji finally entered locking the door behind him. He motioned for both the girls to sit as he stood in front of them, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. His eyes went from Hinata to Hanabi and ten back.

"What's up?"

"Hinata has a crush!" Hanabi blabbed.

"Hanabi!"

Neji looked at Hinata's face. Her face was red and her eyes darted everywhere not meeting Neji's gaze.

Neji sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "it's to late for this..." He mumbled.

"We'll deal with this in the morning.". He told them. "And you little lady need to go to bed."

Neji grabbed Hanabi and flung her over his shoulder with a wide playful smile on his face. Hanabi whined as they walked through the apartment. Hinata got up and bid them a good night as she walked into her own room laughing.

She changed into a tank top and short shorts and climbed into bed. For awhile, Hinata just watched her fan spin as she thought.

_Is Hanabi right? Do I like Naruto? I only met him like two days ago!_

Just at the thought of the blonde boy made Hinata smiled. Then she frowned and put her pillow to her face.

She can't! She would get her heart broken, she just knows it.

Hinata eventually fell asleep With that question in her head. She know knew the answer.

_I, Hinata Hyuga, like Naruto Uzumaki. _

* * *

**sorry it took so long! And sorry it's short!**


End file.
